MultiDimensional School Warfare!
by TrueEros4376
Summary: A young man gains power that none could dare dream in any other dimension other than his own. So the Sorcerer Supreme has sent him off to a safer place, a school where he could be hidden. But soon other schools learn of this power.. on hiatus


A young man obtains power from a legendary villain, but due to terrible things happening, he's now an orphan. A certain Sorcerer Supreme suggests he attends a special school to learn to control his new powers. But what happens when other schools and worlds find out about his unearthly, near godly power? They want it for themselves of course! Or at least get him to attend so they can train him in their own way. It's all out Multi Dimensional Warfare between Youkai Academy, Mahora Academy for Girls, Ninja Academy, Academy City, and the Magical Academy of Tristain as they fight for the power over a living Juggernaut…and while I'm at it, we're gonna have him make a little side trip to the world of the video game InFAMOUS! And Okami X3 and any other world I decide on putting him into. ;3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young man stepped off the bus with a slight thud that made the bus shake. He dusted himself off from the dust he kicked up. The young man had dirty blonde hair covered by a straw cowboy hat, and had a short and stocky stature. He wore a pair of loose blue jeans and a white tee covered by a red plaid over-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. If anyone looked at him they'd probably mistake him for some kind of Texas football linebacker on a day off. Despite his slight amount of belly fat that seemed to poke forward, he was rather handsome looking, and normally he had a cheery outlook on life. But on this day he was gloomy, and depressed looking, an indifferent look staring onto the horizon about him. He turned around to the creepy looking bus driver with the glowing eyes and cigarette sticking out of his mouth. "Thanks for the ride, partner," he said in a mostly depressed voice, which actually had a Texan accent. The bus driver stared back with his creepy eye glow and even creepier grin, "Not a problem son…you know, Youkai Academy is almost a month into the new semester, I'm surprised your transferring in so late into it…In fact I'm surprised you've transferred here at all…Youkai Academy is scary place."

The boy stared at the bus driver, then after about a minute he let out a small laugh through his unemotional face, "Heh, really now…you actually have it backwards you weird old man…I'm not scared of this place at all…however everyone here," he said with a deepening sigh and frown, "should be very scared of me. And as for the transferring in late, well you Japanese start school at the beginning of the year, whereas we Americans start our school year about 2/3rds of the way into the year…that and things happened to make me come late." The bus driver stared back for a minute, then let out a laugh of his own. "Hah! Well then son, I guess if you have that sort of attitude about it, then I think you'll do just fine around here." "Gee, thanks of the sparkling optimism!" the blonde said with mock enthusiasm in his dreary voice. He actually spoke it in his native English, just to annoy the driver, but was surprised when he heard a "Don't mention it" in English right back to him.

He didn't bother looking around as the bus drove off back down the tunnel, his trunk and backpack lying at his feet in the dirt. He actually hadn't remembered to take them out, and if they were at his feet, he thought the driver had to of put them there when he wasn't looking at him. But the steel lined truck had to have weighed over 200 pounds, holding all of his personal objects in a 6 x 5 x 3 foot space (Length x width x height). It could have easily held him if he squeezed in the right way while it was empty. He sighed as he realized he would have to carry all his stuff by himself. He put his black Swiss Army backpack on, then with the ease of a person slinging his coat over his back, he heaved the massive trunk over his back and started walking up to the school, which looked eerily like the Haunted Mansion more than it did an Academy. "Heh, some rich freak must have given his home to use as a school…well that's just stupid, a home is meant to be lived in…oh well, not my home to argue it over." He said to himself as he walked up the tree-bordered path to the school.

After asking around he finally made it to the Headmaster's office where he was given a copy of his schedule and the key to his dorm room, which was located in the Men's dorms on the top floor where most of the bigger dorm rooms were. Maybe he had lucked out on that as most of the rooms had already been filled at the beginning of the year. He had also been given a student uniform. According to the rulebook, he was supposed to wear it every day. But he thought otherwise about that. Thankfully the elevator was working, but it almost didn't work as not only was the trunk heavy, but the person who it was carrying had an extremely dense body. But it still made it to the top floor. After looking around he found his room and went in.

It was amazing, for despite the building's exterior, it had a beautiful interior. His room actually had a large living area, which also served as the bedroom, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. This dorm was obviously for the wealthier of the school's students, but as he had thought, most of the school's dorms had been filled and this was one of the few left. He set his things down to see what he had to work with. The first thing that caught his eyes was the large pane glass windows that took up the entire wall on the other side of the room. Looking out of them he could easily look down on the Academy, and not to mention the rest of the strange looking landscape. A purple cliff area overhanging the large blood red sea that surrounded the whole area was seen in the distance, not to mention the large, dead looking forests that surrounded the majority of the school.

"This is some place…well I guess I'll have time to unpack later, might as well try to make it to…" he paused as he looked at his schedule he had folded up in his pocket, "fifth period…Let's see, my homeroom teacher is a Miss Nekonome…Ah wait I gotta speak the Japanese now, I've been speaking English the whole time." He said as he cleared his throat and spoke in perfect Japanese. "Now what is it? Oh it's Nekonome-sensei I call her now. Good…man I'm glad I took all those years of Japanese, heh and my mother said it was useless to watch all those anime." He almost let out a laugh had it not been for the fact of him remembering his now dead mother. His mother and father had been killed at the same time, leaving him an orphan. That same situation had also been the reason for him being here now. He sighed the sadness out, not wanting to revisit painful memories right now. He went into the bathroom and washed his face, then looked at himself in the body mirror that had been hanging off the door. After looking over his urban cowboy look he was trying to pull off (successfully being done by the way). He got his backpack, put his books in and headed out for the remaining periods.

Between 4th and 5th period was lunch, which unfortunately the newcomer was missing out on. Five students however were perfectly enjoying it together as they had the year before. Tsukune and Moka were sitting right next to each other as they usually did, with any one of the other girls sitting on any side of him. Kurumu was sitting on his left, Yukari his right front and Mizore his left front, as they were all sitting at a benched table, talking about what to do for the newspaper that week. And as usual one of the girls tried to make a move on Tsukune, which usually involved all the other girls getting upset and trying to one-up the other. Also as usual it was Kurumu who started it, "I think Tsukune should do a special column on how men need to fall for the right woman...like us, isn't that right Tsukune-kun??" she said as she rubbed her massive chest on his arm. She was met with a pot appearing out of mid-air and clocking her on the head, "He doesn't need a milk cow telling him what to write, if anything it should be Moka telling him what to write about love…with me as co-lover, desu!" Yukari said shouting at the succubus now recovering from the assault. Yukari was then nearly frozen as ice spikes formed around her head from Mizore's hand. "Oops...guess I overreacted," she said in her usually quiet and shy tone. Moka was just about to get involved with the argument and save Tsukune from being mentally overloaded when suddenly she spotted something out of the corner of her eye which made her turn to see...an urban cowboy?

"Hey! Who's that?" she said pointing him out, making the other girl's halt what they were doing and look at him, including Tsukune who was suddenly interested in what he was wearing, which looked mostly like human clothes, which outside of the school uniform, he didn't see very often. "Wow, he's really well built!" Kurumu said, and being a succubus she knew her guys very well. "But it's probably just a disguise right? I mean this is a monster academy right, desu?" "True it probably is, but I think he might be a new student," Tsukune said getting up. "I think I'm gonna go say hi to him, make him feel welcome…to be honest he does seem a little lost." He said in quick succession and then walked over to the newcomer.

Truth be told he was lost, he had tried to figure out the layout of the place but learned that despite it looking like a mansion on the outside, it was completely like a normal school on the inside, which had made him confused on where to go. He was about to consult the student map again when he noticed a boy approaching him, "Great, all I need now…the welcoming committee," he thought in his head as the brown haired boy approached his person.

What intimidated him the most upon closer inspection was the fact that despite his humanly appearance, his arms were stacked and very muscular, threatening to almost tear the over shirt he wore over his t-shirt. This also made him wonder why he wasn't wearing the school uniform. But he put those thoughts aside as he bravely spoke up. "Hi, my name's Ano Tsukune, what's yours? You new here to Youkai Academy?" The silence that followed was a slightly long one, but not so long that he got weirded out because of it. "My name…? Tyler-san to you…and yeah, I'm new here." His Texas accent made the Japanese sound a little weird, but it wasn't so butchered that they couldn't understand him. "Hey! Are you from America? I've heard that accent on cowboy westerns from the U.S." Tsukune asked with interest, which was met this time by a very long silence indeed. "Yeah…listen you annoying little man, can you just point out to where room 215 is?" Tsukune was suddenly shocked, he hadn't even done one thing and suddenly he had just been openly insulted. The girls had heard that as well and were openly furious at the remark. "Hey! You can't call Tsukune that!" Moka said rushing to his side, frowning at the stranger. The other girls ran at his sides as well supporting Moka's statement. But this time not even a second had passed when Tyler responded out loud. "Sure I can, it's a free world right? And I wasn't making fun of him, I was being brutally honest, like the rest of the world is to humans like me."

Tsukune's eyes widened, as did everyone else's, and not just Moka and friend's…everyone near them had suddenly heard his declaration and turned to stare at the blonde haired American, who felt their eyes but simply chose to ignore them. And with that look of indifference he was suddenly known for, he turned and began to walk away. "If your not wanting to tell me where room 215 is, why didn't you just say so?" he said behind him as he walked down the hall. As soon as he had gone, the student body that was out on the commons started murmuring to each other. Tsukune finally sat down on the bench with the girls taking their various spots around him. "A…a human?? Another human here in this school?! And he simply announced it to everyone??!" He said half-yelling at no one in particular. Moka, Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu had known for a while now that Tsukune was human, so to hear straight from the mouth of the other human that he was in fact human sort of made it feel strange to not know another secret of that caliber in this school. "You do know that people are talking now right, eventually this is going to get to the Police Committee! You know what they tried to do to Tsukune last year!!" Moka said worriedly, even though she had not known the seemingly rude boy but a few moments, she did have that concerned side of her that did care about everyone. That and she knew for a fact that the Police Committee would kill him once they found out, which judging from the way people were talking it wouldn't be long now when Kyou came looking for him.

Not able to do anything else at the moment, the gang went to their 5th period class of homeroom, where Mrs. Nekonome was purring while enjoying a fish snack she had stored in her desk. What caught everyone by surprise was that the blonde that was supposedly in danger was now sitting in the very back left corner looking out the window to the blood red sea in the west. "Eh? You're in our class??!" He looked out the door for a second and sure enough, right below the 22-A sign that designated the homeroom class, below it was room number 215. "Huh? I never noticed that before." Kurumu said as she walked in behind Tsukune, trying to pretend to be scared of the human, and let Tsukune be the "hero" to her person…or at least make him feel like it. Tsukune looked at the kid still looking out the window…then slowly approached him. "Umm look…I'm sorry if I annoyed you earlier…I was just trying to be friendly in inviting you, the new student to our school." The man then turned to stare at Tsukune again…then sighed.

"Oi vey…look umm, it's fine, I just really am brutally honest…and as for trying to be my friend, well it's a nice gesture and all and I do like it... I just have problems and don't want anyone to get close to me," he said as he stared at the only other human boy in the school, unknown to Tyler at the moment. "Ah…well ok…but can you answer me a question though, is it true when you said you were human??!" he said with a small amount of excitement. "Eh? Of course I meant it, isn't everyone else here human??" All the girls in the room began looking at each other, the teacher however was being blissfully unaware of the situation as she had fish in her mouth and hands, her tail wagging like nuts. Moka stepped forward next to Tsukune to look at the boy, "Ummm, I guess I'm not sure how else to say it, but everyone here except for Tsukune-kun and yourself...is a monster…this Academy is a school for youkai on how to hide in human society." Tyler just stared at the pink haired beauty. Then after about a minute of uncomfortable eye contact, he turned to face forward. "Gonna kill that idiot doc when I get back home." "Eh?? What do you mea…?"

Tsukune never got to finish his sentence as suddenly boys wearing the black outfit of the Student Police Committee came tearing into the classroom, not only through the doors, but breaking in through the windows as well, finally causing the neko teacher to drop her fish and hide under her desk, the gang at the back of the classroom however had dove out of the way when the men started pouring in, now all of them in the corner of the classroom near the door and away from Tyler. A blonde haired man stepped forward. Kyou, the leader of the Student Police, had a livid look on his face. "You! Everyone in the school is talking about how you confessed to being a human in front of everyone! The law for a human sneaking into this dimension is death! I, Kyou, am the keeper of justice in this school…I will give you one chance only…If the rumors are untrue, then simply cast off your human guise and show me and the rest of my committee that you're a monster!" The girls looked on in horror as the stocky boy just stared at Kyou with an uninterested look.

Moka started whispering into Tsukune's ear, "Tsukune-kun, quick, take off my Rosario, if he really is human, I'll be the only one that can save him," she said with desperation. Tsukune nodded as he went to remove her seal, when suddenly Tyler responded. "Actually it's 100% true, I'm a human, from America in fact. And I didn't sneak in here freak show, I was invited in…but you obviously you and your crew of freaks here weren't informed about that huh?? Maybe you should go suck it and get better information next time." Kyou actually stood there dumbstruck, as did everyone else, including the girls. No one had ever said something like that to a Police Committee member, let alone Kyou, and lived, and it didn't take long for the silence to end about it. "YOU…YOU'RE DEAD YOU PIECE OF TRASH!!!" Kyou raised his hand forward, and in an instant fire exploded from his palm, causing the area in front of him to explode, which consequently caused the wall behind him to blow out as well.

There was a moment of silence in which the flames burned. Then Kyou, calming himself down, turned to leave with his force. "Heh, well so much for that…we should have captured him and made him an example to the student body of why not to mess with us, like to the newspaper club members sitting there," he said as he pointed to Tsukune, Moka, and the others. "Aww, but then it would be a lot more embarrassing for you when you see that it did nothing to me in the least." Kyou turned around like a whirlwind, and right from the smoke was Tyler, sitting there…and this time he had a bit of a grin on his face. The girls gasped…he didn't have one burn mark on his body, nor his clothes...the chair he was sitting in wasn't even burned out from under him...and then everyone of them blanked when they saw the wall that had been burned out…all that was left of it was a section left in the form of his body, like he had completely shielded it from harm. "Soooo...is that all ya got or do I have to sit here looking at your ugly cuss all day??" "You insolent welp! You said you were human!! No human could survive that!!" Kyou roared with outrage as the rest of his police force just stared at the apparently indestructible person before them. "I am human, 100% human…with about 10% infinite mystical power put into my body," Tyler said as he stood up and looked at the slightly taller Kyou.

"Now get your freakish face out of mine, take your stupid cop brigade, and leave now before I flick you through the wall and out into the sea…" Kyou was visibly pissed…he didn't even bother transforming into his fox form as he just went into his ultimate battle form, ablaze with flame and fiery fox tails. "YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO SIT HERE AND LET YOU MOCK ME?!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TRASHY HUMAN! AND THEN I'LL...!!!!!" He didn't have time to finish his threat as the unstoppable boy raised his hand…and then flicked him as he would a fly with his middle finger. The force was immediately felt as suddenly Kyou rocketed off through the wall behind him…and he kept on going! Straight through the wall of the hall, down that hall and kept going and going until he exited the other side of the building. He sailed over the commons area, every student witnessing this…this impossibility. He kept on going until finally he sailed off the edge of the cliff almost a mile away from the school and landed in the red sea below.

Back in the room, Tyler simply brushed his finger on his shirt and looked around at everyone present. "Well he asked for it." The teacher who was ducked behind the desk, the police force that had been standing around the room, now backed up towards the door on the far side of the room, and lastly, the gang of girls and one guy he had met at lunch. He sighed, "Oh well, so much for my first day of school huh? Now…any of the rest of you wanna try and play 'kill the human'?? Cause I can do a heck of a lot worse than that…" The Student Police Committee all looked at each other…than got the heck out of dodge, running past everyone to get away. Tyler went and sat down once again turning his head to the now much more open view, courteous of Kyou's fire blast. Moka, Tsukune, Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu just sat watching him after what had transpired. "He…He beat Kyou quicker than Moka or Tsukune ever did…and with only a flick of his finger…" Kurumu said, visibly shaken. Mizore's lollipop had fallen out of her mouth ages ago, and was just sitting there with her mouth agape. Moka had clung to Tsukune and Yukari had clung to Moka in all the madness.

"You know if you're all scared I can understand it…but don't just sit there staring at me please...it's very uncomfortable." The blonde haired urban cowboy said as he kept on looking out the hole in the wall. Tsukune squirmed out of the grasp of the two girls. "You…you can't be human, you just beat an S-ranked monster in seconds!" "So? Humans had been killing them for years until they just stopped showing up in daily life. I just happen to be a very powerful human who doesn't like people messing with me, comprende?" They all nodded very quickly. "And don't be so freaked out, it's not like I'm on some power trip to rule the school or anything." Tsukune paled a bit at the mention of that. "Heh, actually about half the people we meet here want to do that," he said with a sweat drop. "Well I'm not half the people here now am I?" The blondie said as he finally turned his head to acknowledge them at last. Mizore noticed that he had striking green eyes…but shook it off as she stood up next to Tsukune.

He then turned his head forward to the teacher who now clamed down a little, was brushing off some dust from her hair and ears. "I'm sorry for the outburst sensei, if you send me a bill for the damages I can have the money to have the room fixed quickly, although technically the school should pay for it since one it's supposed "police units" caused the damage." She looked at him for a minute, "Oh, that's ok, the school will probably be repaired soon. We have emergency funds for events like this," she said sighing a little at how it would pull away from the summer field trip funds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that was chapter 1…let me know what you think about it =33 more chapters are already in the works, but let me know if this will be something you want to read, please RATE and Review!!! :] Oh and in case ya'll didn't notice, the main character?? Yeah that's me x33333.


End file.
